Season 5
by BringingXCBack
Summary: Picks up where season 4 left off. Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy characters belong to ABC Studios and Shondra Rimes
1. Episode 501 Come Together Part 1

Meredith VO: _The future is commonly understood to contain all events that have yet to occur. It is neither here nor there, and it is the time that we have the opportunity to influence. Of course, we only discover how our decisions affect us after there's no turning back…_

Callie and Erica broke apart and didn't bother to look around at who had decided to stare at them.

"You ready to leave?" asked Erica, holding up her car keys. Callie looked hesitant, but she picked up her bag anyways.

"So, we'll talk about this later, then?"

"Yes. My house or yours?"

"I live with Cristina." Callie said. Erica's face contorted and they both laughed as they walked towards her car.

"Definitely my place." She said, taking Callie's hand in hers. From where he was standing, Mark smiled and shook his head, and began to walk towards his own car.

--

Derek pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked his car in the first available spot. His thoughts drifted to Meredith as he walked towards the building, causing him to smile. He didn't feel hesitant as he had when he was caught between Addison and Meredith, although he did feel remorse. Stepping off the elevator, he saw Rose seated at a computer in the nurse's station, only feet away. Taking a deep breath, he left the elevator and staggered over to Rose.

"Rose, we need to talk. Privately." He said quietly, as not to be overheard. Rose turned around in her chair and gave Derek a fake smile. He began walking towards the on-call rooms, and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up and smoothed her scrubs before she walked over.

Once they were both inside the room, Derek shut the door, and decided against locking it. Rose took a seat on the bed, and looked up at Derek.

"So, I guess once a legend, always a legend." She said, looking at the wall next to Derek.

"Legend?" asked Derek, unsure of what Rose was getting at.

"The legend of Derek and Meredith." She said softly.

"I wouldn't call it a legend. But, I suppose that is the reason I am here."

"I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry I led you on all of this time. I did the same thing to Addison, and I should have learned. I know apologizing doesn't change what I did, and I will always feel badly for what I put you through--"

"You're not the only one who needs to apologize, Derek. I am just as much at fault. I knew in the beginning of the legend that was—is Meredith and Derek, but I decided to give it a stab anyways. I knew that in the end, Meredith was the only one for you, and I figured I could just enjoy it while it lasted."

"So, no hard feelings?" asked Derek quietly, thinking back to his relationship with Addison.

"None that I haven't inflicted on myself." She answered, equally quiet. Derek stood to leave, and walked towards the door.

"Derek?" She said just as he opened the door. He turned to face her.

"You won't fail her this time." She said matter-of-factly. Derek smiled, and nodded to Rose.

"Thank you, Rose, for everything." He said leaving the room.

"You, too, Derek." She said to herself as the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

--

Lexie stood silently in the kitchen, unable to look at George. He however, seemed much less effected by their kiss. George wandered into the kitchen and looked over at Lexie who had yet to move from the spot she was standing.

"You okay?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a slice of pizza.

"Uh, yeah, fine." She said, staring at her feet.

"Do you want some pizza? I'll heat it up."

"Um, sure."

"You're sure you're fine?"

"Yeah." She said, finally feeling confident enough to look over at him.

--

Izzie supported Alex as he sobbed into her shoulder. He had done the same for her, when it was Denny. When she could tell that he was calming down, she adjusted his position and had him lying on the bed. She took off his shoes, and then hers. Finally, she lay down next to him. He turned to face her.

"Thank you. For this, for everything…" He said, smiling very slightly.

"You would have done—you did the same for me before."

"Still, thank you."

--

Derek parked his car by the trailer, and was relieved to see Meredith's silhouette in the light of the candles. He walked quickly over to her, and when she saw him, she smiled, and as Derek noticed, it reached her eyes.

"You waited. Right here." He said, walking closer to her. She nodded.

"I did. Right here."

"So, I talked to Rose. She said a legend's always a legend. I think she may be right."

"I think she may be, too."

"Shall we drink our victory champagne?"


	2. Come Together Part 2

Derek held up two glasses and a bottle opener, and quickly had the champagne opened and poured into both glasses. He re-corked and set down the bottle, and then handed Meredith a glass. Raising his glass to Meredith, Derek smiled and breathed in deeply.

"To Jeremy, and our future." he said. Meredith smiled and spoke quietly.

"To Jeremy and our future, together."

With that they clinked glasses and drank their champagne.

"It shrunk, Derek, Beth's tumor. We did it. We finally did it."

"I know. She's awake."

"She's awake?"

"Yes, and she has regained use of her arm."

"We did it."

"We did it." repeated Derek, although he was speaking both of the clinical trial, and their relationship. Meredith understood and enveloped him deeply in a kiss.

Derek was the one to break away, although not as abruptly as he had before leaving to speak to Rose.

"You're all whole and healed?"

"Thanks to Dr. Wyatt, yeah, I'm all whole and healed."

"Dr. Wyatt?"

"From the psych floor. I figured that if I wanted to get ready for you—for this, I needed help. Insurance covers counseling, and I figured it was worth a shot, and it was."

"You, Meredith Grey, saw a psychiatrist?"

"I did."

"You really are all whole and healed."

"I am."

--

Izzie turned off the lights in Alex's room, and waited for what seemed like an eternity until his breathing was even and she was sure he was asleep. Only then did she let her mind wander. Alex had been there for her when Denny died, and helped her through all of the aftermath. He had been the first one to kiss her after Denny, and later, she told him that she didn't exactly like that he was interested in other women, even though she and Alex weren't a couple. She and George weren't meant to be anything more than friends, but she and Alex with time and healing, she thought to herself, could become much more.


	3. Come Together Part 3 revised

Callie and Erica were silent on the drive to Erica's home. Callie was deep in thought, unsure, and yet very sure at the same time. Granted she had enjoyed George and Mark, Erica was different to her. Different good and different bad. Erica was, in the first place, not a man, but a woman. She represented for Callie a future, one that would be very different than her past. A future that was undefined, and very new to her. A future that would take time to play out.

--

"You know," said Meredith, as she walked into their living room, "If we're going to make this work this time, we actually have to build the house." Derek followed behind her, wrapped her in his arms, and rested his head on hers, and the two of them stood and enjoyed the view. After a few moments like that, Derek spoke.

"I know. We can start tomorrow. I can call a contractor." Meredith smiled at that, and leaned into Derek.

"I think…until our house is finished, I think you should move in with me. We don't even have to live at my house if you don't want to. I mean, if you don't want to live with Izzie, and Alex. We could get an apartment or something. It's just—we've never really lived together. We had drawers at each others houses, and our own toothbrushes, but still, we lived in our separate houses, too. And if you don't want to—it can wait. I just—"

Derek cut Meredith off and turned her around to face him.

"Your house is fine, Mer. We can live there, together. I can sell the trailer. I will ask Richard to move, and when our house is finished, we will live in it, together. I agree, we never lived together, and Meredith, I would love to live with you in your house." he said quietly, before he kissed her. Meredith reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key on a key ring and handed it to him. He took it in his hand and turned it over.

"I've been keyed." he said, even quieter than before, laughing. Meredith laughed with him and kissed him.

"You've been keyed." With that Derek kissed her again.


End file.
